Mach Racer
Mach Racer '(マッハレーサー, ''Mahha Reesaa) is an A-Class hero belonging to the heroes association. He is a former professionl race car driver, who conquered every single realm of professional motosport in existence, something which quickly lead to him becoming the single wealthiest and most loved icon of motosport in human history. He retired shortly after dominating every single form of motosport, and decided to use his skills for the greater good of mankind and became a hero who is known for his incredible response time, driving an extremely advanced racing car. Appearance Mach Racer is a simple man standing of a generic height and build for a man of his age. He is of a lean and healthy physical build, which he has acquired and built up through his time training as a race car driver, conditioning his body to be in top physical condition. While on patrol or engaging in tasks assigned to him by the heroes association, mach racer wears a fully body costume which is heavily similar to that of a professional race car drivers performance suit, a suit very form fitting, complete with a helmet and neck brace which steadies his posture. His hero outfit is also decorated in an enormous plethora of sponsor stickers and logos from head to toe. Personality Mach Racer is incredibly steadfast and dedicated to the life he has chosen as a hero. He comments that more than anything else he has always been interested in using his gifted driving skills to somehow help others rather than use them for his own gain, and thanks to the fact that he has become the most legendary and skilled race driver in the world, he was able to realize that desire quite easily. Mach Racer is observed as being extremely selfless, donating much of the revenue earned in his time as a race car driver to disadvantaged children and those who have been victimized by monsters in some form or another. After becoming the wealthiest race driver in the world he spent a good portion of is many billions in funding the project which later became the Mach Super Turbo, his greatest asset as a hero. Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Mach Racer is a man of 32 years of age. As a professional motosport athlete, he trained his body to be in a state of perfect physical health and alertness. He is a very athletic individual and possess a build of a man of his age and height who engages in a healthy and very active lifestyle. Though mach racer himself possesses no supernatural powers or abilities, and is otherwise a regular human being, is status as the single greatest race car driver in human history is something which in and of its own has granted him the ability to ascend to A-Class. '''Hyper-Keen Senses: '''Mach Racers status as the single greatest and most skilled race car driver on planet earth is attributed to the fact that his brain works differently than most other humans. He was born with hyper sharpened senses, namely, in his sight. His brain and eyes are capable of focusing on and observing outside sources of information to incredible acute details. He views the world much sharper and more vividly than a normal human being, and his eyes can process visual data and details observed at a rate which is calculated as being hundreds of times faster than the average man. Because of this incredible data processing ability, as well as his near panoramic vision, mach racer can perform feats of reactionary speed and counterbalancing to a rate countless times more effective than the average racer. Mach Super Turbo '''The Mach Super Turbo (マッハスーパーターボ, Mahha Supa Tabo) is a multi billion dollar, hyper advanced cutting edge super car, the mach super turbo is the cornerstone of mach racer's status as a hero. After becoming a billionaire, mach racer invested almost all of his gross earnings during his time as a race car driver into the designing and creation of this vehicle. This vehicle, which has over 35,000 horsepower, is the single fastest, most powerful, and most advanced four wheel car on the face of the planet, and it functions more like an advanced exoskeleton rather than something which mach racer drives. Equipped with a number of different modes which it can transform into and a slew of weapons, the mach super turbo is the ultimate extension of mach racers own body which he uses as a weapon to rush to crime scenes and deal away with any threats or monsters. Weaponry Techniques '''Spiral Donut: '''Mach racer will take advantage of the mach super turbo's rear wheel drive capabilities and launch his vehicle into a high speed donut, kicking up smoke from the rubber tires. The speed at which the mach super turbo spins is great enough to generate the effect of a large flail like weapon which immediately sends everything caught in the path of the cars spinning back end flying in different directions. This technique is shown to be extremely good for clearing the area of numerous threats at once. Transformation '''Warfare Mode: '''Mach Racer, pressing a button located in the interior of the mach super turbo, will suddenly have the highly advanced racing car transform. The mach super turbo will morph, shift, and change shape significantly, becoming more rooted to the ground, Numerous weapons, launchers, guns, and lasers will fold out of the body of the car, essentially transforming the mach super turbo into a roadgoing tank. This is called warfare mode, using this form of the mach super turbo drastically increases his firepower, stability, and agility in tight environments, at the cost of drastically reducing his speed to a crawl. Warfare mode is extremely powerful, equipped with a myriad of advanced weapons, it alone is more than capable of easily dealing away with most monsters which appear. '''Combat Mode: '''The strongest form of the mach super turbo which is purposed entirely for combat and dealing with threats to human society. Combat mode transforms the mach super turbo from a car into a highly advanced suit of ultra powerful mobile armor, a mecha, for all intents and purposes. All of the horsepower generated by the cars engine is funneled into the exoskeletal, humanoid shape which the car takes on, as it now stands upright on two legs and has arms. This allows the mach super turbo to perform hand to hand, melee combat as it is still controlled from the interior by mach racer. It has the same store of various weapons and firearms as it does while in warfare mode. Having become a bipedal suit of high advanced armor, the mach super turbo is capable of fighting on par with high level monsters which would have otherwise completely annihilated mach racer were he to take them on while in his human form. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes